


Женя, Женя и Женя

by iamnotadler



Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, много собак, счастливые родители
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotadler/pseuds/iamnotadler
Summary: текст, где Ренат любит Захара, дочь и распускать сопли.
Relationships: Захар Мармиядов/Ренат Саливанов
Kudos: 7





	Женя, Женя и Женя

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StupidHanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidHanz/gifts).



— Женя, пожалуйста!

Ренату двадцать один. Двадцать одного уровня экспириенса достаточно, чтобы понять: если в квартире раздается гав, то это собака. Среди его знакомых у троих людей собак зовут Женями: слюнявая тяфкалка у Назарова, дог Сафина и Лявданского — так-то Юджин, но мы все знаем, что это значит, и… и, собственно, вот это.

Тяжелое дыхание сенбернара Бархиных — огромной такой псины — встречает Рената как только он скидывает белые кроссы в прихожей, а вместе с тяжелым дыханием его встречает:

— Добрейшего денечка, — очень деловой Захар.

Захар сидит на заднице перед Женей, который сидит на заднице перед ним — и ей-богу, это первый документально зафиксированный случай в истории, когда кто-то выше Захара в холке.

— Ты украл у Глеба собаку? — Ренат вынимает изо рта жвачку и заворачивает ее в чек. — Настёна расстроится, ты, упырь.

— Настя — взрослая леди, которая справится с этой потерей, — улыбается Захар — такой же зубастый, как и Женя.

— А вот Настёна расстроится, — Ренат начинает соскребать мелочь с тумбы, — Хочу кока колу, а у меня карту заблокировали, представляешь? Понял, что личностно меня определяет только наличие золотого мастеркарда и за пределами образа красавчика, для которого бабки не проблема, меня не существует.

— Если вы хотите проплакаться, друг мой, то вот, — Захар тычет пальцами себя в плечи, — а если хотите перейти к решительным действием, то возьмите мой кошелек с тумбы и киньте его в свой рюкзак. И подайте поводок Евгенборисыча, пожалуйста. 

— Годы труда — и я наконец-то могу стать твоим красивым содержанцем? Спасибо, родной, спасибо, — Ренат смахивает слезку — так артистично смахивает, что видимая только ему слезка превращается в полноценный театральный реквизит в свете софитов, — снимает с вешалки поводок и кидается им в Захара.

Ренат терпеть не может животных и детей: и от тех и от других обычно шумно, и от тех и от других обычно воняет — но и с теми и с другими у Захара отличные отношения, а животных он так вообще любит — так что. 

На лестничной площадке темно и прохладно, Женя тяжело дышит, высунув язык, Захар вертит ключ в скважине, и свет из квадратных окошек в коридоре вычерчивает его профиль и кадык, когда он оборачивается к Ренату. Они целуются в такт щелчкам замка, а потом — оставив связку торчать в двери, пока Женя не тычится под колено Рената мокрым носом.

— Эй, дружище, никто про тебя не забыл, — Захар тянется к большому уху собаки. — Идем?

— Ванила кока-кола, — напоминает Ренат, соскальзывая вниз по ступенькам, — помыть Ганапольскому лапы, а потом включим какой-то сериал…

— И сделаем вид, что нам очень интересно, да? Я в деле. Евгенборисыч, не стой, это просто лестница.

— Жень, подай, м! — но это не самое страшное.

Ренату двадцать шесть, он нормально относится к вечеринкам любого рода, даже если на них присутствуют собаки, но среди батареи обуви в прихожей находятся хрустальные туфельки Гинса, так что иу, а еще — 

— Вот это? — Женя проходится по очереди по пластмассовой мисочке с соевым соусом, по коробочке с имбирем и васаби, а потом взглядом по Ренату и говорит: — Привет.

— Ага, — осмысляет Ренат, — приветики.

Захар оборачивается и сигнализирует глазами “я тебя предупреждал”, и Ренат вспоминает: правда, предупреждал. И судя по всему, что все эти люди здесь, Ренат даже согласился. 

Сегодня в трешке на втором этаже над бутиком в Бирюлёво заседает кабинет министров, заваленный пакетами из деливери клаба: Асламбеков в полосатых носках, Назаров в белых носках из лакоста, Ганапольский с наколотой филадельфией на вилку и Гинс. Гинс не смотрит на Рената как на врага народа, но это потому что Гинс слишком хорош, чтобы смотреть на Рената, как на врага народа, ага, а еще потому что Ренат пока что не открыл рот.

В общем. Еще с кабинетом министров заседает — застоит Захар — прям под длинной люстрой с тремя неработающими лампочками, которую он то и дело задевает макушкой.

— Я заказал тебе доставку из грузинской кухни, но курьер никак не может раскрутиться во дворе, — он целует Рената в щеку. Дежурный мимопроходящий чмок, классный как всегда: что сейчас, что сегодня с утра, что десять лет назад, что десять лет назад с утра. — Ты как, посидишь с нами, или?

Ренат задумчиво проходится ладонью по коротко стриженному затылку Захара.

— Посидишь! — Асламбеков стекает с подлокотника, бодро и грациозно как ртутный терминатор — и серьезно, по-моему, даже мать не так рада обычно видеть Рената, как Асламбеков. — Нет, ты, конечно, имеешь гражданское право не сидеть, если тебе не хочется, но я очень хочу рублевочных историй.

Тот подходит к ним, будто бы хочет слиться в тройных объятиях — а потом оказывается, будто бы не будто, и Джемал повисает на них под полный чахоточного трагизма вздох Гинса. Раздается дверной звонок.

— Это, наверное, твои хинкали, — обстоятельно уведомляет Ганапольский, поднимаясь с места, — я заберу.

Звучит будто бы “вы невероятно заняты делом, но вы можете на меня положиться”, Асламбеков хохочет, а Захар проходится ладонью по бедру Рената: тот самый свойский жест, дежурный-мимопроходящий, который сигнализирует обо всем больше, чем кольца на пальцах.

— Так что там за рублевочные истории? — Назаров делает пространный жест палочками с зажатым сашими — такой ловкий, прям как британский волшебник. — Сколько уже браков развалил, м? Я слышал историю про Пореченкова. 

— Что там за история о Пореченкове? Мармиядов, ты ничего не рассказывал.

Ренату всегда казалось: залог счастливой семейной жизни — четкое разделение сфер, зон и компаний. Мухи отдельно, суп отдельно, условно: ты в четверг в зал, а я — в театр, и чтобы быть довольными, нужно пересекаться только за завтраком и в кровати, но вот. 

— Я не хотел лишать родного человека верховной радости в его жизни, — и за это Ренат целует Захара в скулу.

Асламбеков берет Рената под белы ручки, усаживает рядом с собой, и оттаптывая Гинсу ногу в драматично-черных носках, Ренат думает: в какой момент моя жизнь завернула за тот угол, где стоит Ганапольский с хинкали? 

— Подождите, давайте Женю дождемся.

— Господи, Женёк.

Ренат точно знает: это не собака. К тридцати пяти его аллергия раскручивается до королевских масштабов, так что собака Глеба, когда Глеб уезжает, зачастую гавкает либо на заднем дворе Назаровых, либо на заднем сидении Бархиных. Еще иногда — в квартире у Сафиных, но Юджин и Женя не особо дружат, и Ренат не уверен, откуда он вообще знает, господи ты боже, столько подробностей про собаку Глеба.

Еще вот что Ренат знает: это не Ганапольский. 

На половине Захара габариты Захара возятся так, что на своей половине Ренат аж подпрыгивает. В полете думает: ну, это не Ганапольский, потому что ну что Ганапольскому в

— Который час, ребят?

— Уже без пятнадцати девять! — отвечает не Захар.

Ну вот что Ганапольскому в без пятнадцати какой кошмар девять утра делать в их кровати? Нет, а ты представь: меняешь бочок, трешь глазки, а там Евген Борисыч на тебя пырит и в лоб целует — не тебя, конечно, а магическую Россию, но все равно романтично. Ренат меняет бочок, трет глазки, а там Захар мимоходом мажет по нему взглядом и облегченно вздыхает, когда Женька все-таки перебирается через него и роняет себя между ними на кровати.

Женька — это не собака Глеба и не Ганапольский Ганапольского. Женька — это их дочь. Дочь не вставая делает рывок к щеке Рената и целует чмоком с запахом зубной пасты.

— Сама не спишь и старикам не даешь, малыш?

— Я забыла, что начались каникулы… — тяжело признается Женя, а потом умащивает голову на ренатову подушку.

Женьке семь — из этих семи лет она живет с ними четыре года и успела впитать в себя столько, что их правда можно принять за их дочь. Забыла, что начались каникулы спустя неделю после начала каникул — почти ренатовская генетика. Оккупировала их руками-ногами-обвила-почти-задушила — это от Захара. И слишком умная для семи лет она тоже в него. И глаза у нее такие же зеленющие, но это уже просто совпадение.

В семнадцать лет Ренату казалось, что он скорее будет пытаться доказать, что какие-то дети — это не его, но нет. Женя — не его дочь, ровно как и не дочь Захара, но троп обретенной семьи в литературе всегда был у Рената любимым. 

— Правда? — зевает Захар, демонстрируя для Жени максимум интереса, на который способен не проснувшись. Он спросонья такой хороший, что плакать хочется — и Ренат мужественно закрывает глаза, выползая за пределы солнечного света из окна, попадающего на подушку. — Ну, рассказывай.

Никакой конкретизации рассказывай что, но Женя та еще болтушка, в кого это вообще? — и Женя начинает говорить. Рассказывает, что ей снилось — а снилась ей школа, только была она не в горе, а на первом этаже, вместо бутика — и как-то это перетекает в настоящие истории, которые она еще не успела рассказать, и Ренат прикрывает глаза: у Жени высокий голос, она шумная, но ей-богу, девять утра. В такое время не живут.

— ...а потом Виктория Сильвестговна не смогла выговогить мою фамилию, но в ней всего одна буква г, чего в этом сложного? Магмиядова-Алещенкова-Саливанова. 

Это определенно было их лучшей идеей.

— Абсолютно согласен, — максимально серьезным, сиплым ото сна голоса отзывается Захар.

Ленивый утренний секс всегда был у них самым любимым, но Женя своим появлением до сентября ставит крест на ленивом утреннем сексе — и ладно. Ренат тычится носом в женину вихрастую макушку и переплетает их с Захаром пальцы.

— А Эдуард Олегович пытался назвать меня просто Магмиядова, но я сказала ему, что…

А упрямая она такая в кого? Ренат гладит костяшки пальцев Захара и думает: понятия не имею. 

У Захара красивые большие руки в татуировках и кольцах: магических и полумагических, а еще вот — пластмассовые парные кольца для подружек, которые Ренат дарит им на трехлетнюю годовщину; большие угрюмые перстни, их парные — помогают связаться им в любое время и в любом месте — подарок Жени (не глебовской собаки) на их пятилетнюю годовщину; подарок Захара на их десятилетнюю годовщину — тонкие обручальные, их парные.

— Мне нужно научиться выговаривать г, чтоб все знали, что там не Магмиядова, а Магмиядова.

— Абсолютно согласен, что-то придумаем.


End file.
